


spooked

by evieisyourqueen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedot Week, Crushes, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, implied crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieisyourqueen/pseuds/evieisyourqueen
Summary: Amethyst is still a little spooked about what happened on the ship with White Diamond, so Peridot comforts her.





	spooked

Her eyes fluttered open. It was the middle of the night, and she was in Amethyst’s room. Amethyst had invited her to spend the night because of the fact that the house was being renovated and everything. She also really wanted to have a sleepover with Peridot. She turned over to the find that the spot next to her was vacant. “..Amethyst?” She quietly asked, now confused and a little concerned. She sat up on the mattress, wondering where Amethyst had ran off to. She decided to check the beach house first.

Amethyst’s door split into two halves, with a wavy line and purple light that appeared to have a slimy texture. Peridot quietly stepped out of the room, walking into the living room. “Amethyst?” She quietly called again, trying to avoid waking Steven up. She was nowhere in sight. Peridot then opened the screen door to find Amethyst sitting on the steps of the stairs that lead up to the beach house.

“..Amethyst?” She asked again, but in a more so cautious tone.

“Oh hey Peri..,” Amethyst replied, with a hint of detachedness in her voice, not making any eye contact with Peridot whatsoever. “‘Sup?”

“Hi..,” She said, hesitantly. “May I sit with you?”

“Oh, sure. Of course,” Amethyst acquiesced, moving over to make room for Peridot.

She slowly walked over, and then sat down next to her, “..So, is there any reason in particular for why you’re out here this late?”

“Nope.. not really,” Amethyst mumbled, looking down to the left. Peridot knew that wasn’t true, by the tone in her voice and her body language, she knew something was wrong.

“Are you sure?” questioned Peridot.

“Well.. I guess.. That.. I’ve had a lot on my mind lately,” Amethyst admitted, seeming uneasy and now crossing her arms.

“Like what exactly?” Peridot inquired. No response. “Amethyst..?”

“It’s nothing,” She lied, turning away, and still avoiding eye contact.

“Amethyst.. Please tell me what’s wrong.. You know it isn’t good to bottle your feelings up like that,” Peridot pleaded, hoping Amethyst could tell her why she was upset, and urging her to do so.

She sighed, “Even though we’re on pretty good terms with the diamonds now.. I guess it didn’t hit me until now that.. I’m still a little spooked about what happened with White Diamond in her ship or whatever.”

“What do you mean?” Peridot asked. She knew there was way more to then just that, and she wanted Amethyst to get everything off her chest, and Amethyst probably wanted the same too.

“..She took away my color, and possessed me Peridot..,” Amethyst clarified what she had meant. “She possessed all of us.. And then she basically ripped Steven’s gem out of his stomach.. And none of us could freaking do anything about it because she had all 3 of us under her thumb..”

“But.. none of what happened was your fault.”

“I know that stuff wasn’t my fault, but I still feel bad about it!” Amethyst exclaimed, frustratedly, burying her face into her knees.

Peridot softly put her hand on Amethyst’s shoulder in an attempt to let her know she was there for her and that she wanted to be there for her and comfort her, “I know, Amethyst..” She knew she wasn’t good at this type of stuff but she wanted to make her feel better, she wanted her to be happy. She hated seeing her upset. She hated seeing her like this.

  
Amethyst lifted her head up, now sitting up, and resting her head on her hand. “I just wish that I could’ve been able to done something. Y’know? I know that’s she like the ultimate gem of gem kind, and not even Blue or Yellow Diamond could’ve done anything to stop her, but I still wish that.. We could’ve been able to stop her from ripping his gem out, instead of just standing there and watch it happen while under her control,” She vented. “..I don’t know..”

“I know you feel that way, and I understand why you do.. But I don’t think you should be so hard on yourself for what happened, and not being able to do anything about it.. Because like you said.. White Diamond is the most powerful gem to ever exist..”

“Yeah.. you’re right,” Amethyst conceded. “I barely remember anything from when she had control of me.. But like the one thing I do slightly remember, from when I was still somewhat conscious is that.. She called me insecure..”

“She called you what?” Peridot asked, a little surprised. She knew White Diamond said and did some pretty messed up stuff in there, but it was still surprising to hear the exact stuff she said and did.

“It’s written all over their gems, insecure, blah blah blah,” Amethyst repeated White Diamond’s exact words, while trying to mimic her. “And it’s true.. That I am insecure.. I guess it just hit close to home because she brought it up as a way to, I dunno, put me down while trying to manipulate Steven. I used to spend so much time hating myself, and doubting my worth, doubting myself, but now.. I’m happy with myself.. I’m happy being me, and I’m proud of who I am.. It didn’t even affect me when Blue D was ridiculing me for being defective, I mean, yeah it was annoying but it’s like ‘Yeah, I’m defective. Yeah, I’m short. So what?’,” Amethyst rambled. “I guess maybe White Diamond bringing up me being insecure bothered me because.. Of everything that’s happened in the past. With Jasper, with Pearl kind of being a jerk to me for awhile, the stuff that was said at the Kindergarten that one time, and everything else.. I dunno.. Maybe I’m overreacting.”

“You're not overreacting!” Peridot protested, throwing her arms out into the air. “It’s okay to feel like that. It’s okay to feel that way about some stupid comment that some clod made!”

“Yeah..”

“And if you care to know what I think, I think you’re amazing,” Peridot admitted, with a hint of softness in her voice, her cheeks now a light shade of blue.

“Gee thanks, Peri. You’re such a dork. You know that, right?” She beamed, now smiling. But her being a dork wasn’t a bad thing, it was far from it. She thought Peridot’s dorkiness was adorable, and she thought that her dorkiness was of the many things that made Peridot, Peridot. And she liked Peridot.

“I do know because you’ve established the fact that I am a dork many times now,” Peridot responded, with an annoyed sounding tone. “But.. I could go on and on about how great you are, Amethyst.” Amethyst’s cheeks were now burning too. She picked Amethyst’s hand up, slowly slipping her fingers into hers, “About how happy you make me..”

“Ughh, Peridot, you nerd, you’re making me blush,” Amethyst groaned, hiding her face behind her bangs and one of her hands, while the other was still holding Peridot’s. “You really think I’m that great?”

“I think you’re amazing, Amethyst,” Peridot smiled, complimenting her.

“Well, I think you’re amazing too, P-Dot,” Amethyst gushed, smiling back at her. “Also.. thanks for letting me vent, and for trying to comfort me. I actually feel way better now.”

“Good. And you don’t need to thank for me that, because I’m here for you and I always will be, just like how you’re here for me and you always will be too,” She said, still smiling at the purple gem. “Do you want to go in now?”

“Actually.. I think I wanna stay here for a bit longer,” Amethyst responded, then leaning onto and snuggling into Peridot’s shoulder. “Is that okay?”

“Of course,” Peridot smiled, then wrapping her arm around Amethyst, and embracing her.   


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Amedot Week! So I know last time I think I participated in 5 days, but here I'm only participating in one, so here it is! This fic is probably the fic I've worked the hardest on, and it took the longest to work on. But realisitically, I'm not sure if this would happen. I guess I just really wanted to write a hurt/comfort fic with Amethyst and Peridot being gay at the end, and wanted to write something for Amedot Week. Also I do plan to write at least two more fics (amedot-wise) and work on two other things that aren't su now that I'm done rewriting everything else, but I'm probably not gonna post them to ao3 until late March/April. Anyways, thanks for reading this, and I wanna thank those who helped me out writing this fic in the Ame Loves Peri discord server.
> 
> Also, sorry for the crappy title. I'm not good with titles, so if anyone has a suggestion for what I can re-name this to, please feel free to leave to comment. And this might have been fastly paced. I know that's my biggest flaw when it comes to writing, and I try not to write things fast-paced soo apologies for that too.


End file.
